The Big One
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Rory is dating Tristen during the Eppy The Big One
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Lorelai and Rory walk across the yard toward the mailbox

''But '' Rory says and Lorelai cut's her off

''I don t know.'' Loreelai tells her

''What does this mean?'' Rory asksher

''I don t know.'' Lorelai tells her

''What are you gonna do?'' Rory asks her

''I don t know.'' Lorelai tells her

''But What about Alex?'' Rory asks her

''I don t know.'' Lorelai says

''But is Max going to '' Rory asks her and Lorelai cut's her off again

''Oh, honey, have you gotten the clue? There s not gonna be a wealth of information tonight.'' Lorelai tells her

''Sorry.'' Rory says to her

They stop at the mailbox

''It s just so. . .'' Rory says

Lorelai opens the mailbox. She pulls out a large envelope and hands it to Rory

''The big one.'' Lorelai tells her

''Looks like Paris was right.'' Rory says

Lorelai pulls out two more large envelopes

''Apparently, you are the biggest virgin in the world. Wow. So, what?'' Lorelai asks her

''I don t know.'' Rory tells her

''Well, what does this mean?'' Lorelai asks her

''I don t know.'' Rory tells her

''Which one are you gonna choose?'' Lorelai asks her

''I don t know.'' Rory tells her

''I guess we better go inside. We both have a lot of things to figure out, huh?'' she asks Rory

''Yup.'' Rory says

''Yeah. So what are the odds that Paris is ever gonna have sex again in this lifetime?'' Lorelai asks her

''I don t know.'' Rory tells her

The girls head inside the house

''ok hun I'm going to go upstair's and change and get warm congradulation's babe I'm so happy for and so proud of you'' she tells Rory

''thanks mom'' Rory says and kisses her cheek

The girls head thier separate ways

Lorelai head's upstairs

Rory heads to her room and closes the door and get's changed into some pajama pants,teeshirt, and throws a sweatshirt on and grabs her phone and sit's her bed and calls Tristen 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

''Tristen come on please pick up'' she says into the phone

Tristen finally answers ''hello'' he answers sleepily

''hey it's Rory aww did I wake you up I'm sorry.'' she tells him

''no no you didn't I was just resting my eyes don't worry about it so what's up?'' he asks her

''well wouldn't you like to know well I just got home and I got my college acceptance letter's in the mail Harvard,Princton, and Yale.'' she tells him

''wow you got into all 3?'' he asks her

''yup got into all 3.'' she tells him

''wow congradualtion's I'm so happy for you that's awesome and amazing I knew you would/could do it I knew you would get into all 3 because you are so smart and you totally deserve it.'' he tells her

''thanks'' Rory says to him

'' so?'' he says

''so do you want to come over I know it's late and all but I would really like to spend tonight with my boyfriend.'' she tells him

''come over to your house?'' he asks her

''well yea.'' she tells him

''well isin't your mom home?'' he asks her

''well yea but so she will probably be asleep in a little while plus it's not like we are going to do well that.'' she tells him

''ok see you in a bit.'' he says

''ok cool see you in a bit bye'' she says to him and hang's up with him and smiles and goes out into the kitchen and makes some coffee then goes to sit outside on the couch swing thing and wraps herself in a blanket and wait's for Tristen to get there 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When Tristen get's to Rory's he parks his jeep in the driveway and get's out and makes his way up the yard and see's her sitting outside on the couch/swing thing holding/drinking coffee in a coffee cup and walks up the front steps

''hey what are you doing out here it;s cold out your going to catch a cold and get sick.'' he tells her

''hey and no I'm not it's so nice out don't worry about me I never get sick come and sit next to me.'' she tells him and makes room for him to sit down

Tristen sit's down next to her

Rory cover's him with a blanket

''thank's hey come here'' he says and kisses her ''mmm missed you'' he says and looks into her eyes

''missed you too.'' she says back to him and puts her head against his shoulder

''you tired babe?'' he asks her

''it's just a little it's been a long week that's all.'' she tells him

''I'm with you on that yes it has.'' he says

''your wearing sock...fleece socks are you that cold?'' he asks her

''yea I am why I was cold and my feet we're cold and I don't like when my feet get cold and I don't like being cold at all period. she tells him

''do you like my socks?'' she asks him

''I do I might just have to get myself a pair of those'' he tells her

''well I might just have to get you a pair from me for Christmas.'' she tells him

''great I'm looking forward to it.'' he tells her and kisses her again and holds her close with the blanket wrapped around them keeping her warm 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

''So I also have some good new's for you.'' he tells her

''ok what is it babe?'' she asks him

''Well I also got into Yale and Princton.'' he tells her

''What wow you did which one are you going to choose?'' she asks him

''Oh I don't know which ever one that you are going to choose I want to be with you and for us to be together in college.'' he tell sher

''Aww your so sweet.'' she tells him

''Well I try.'' he tells her

''I think I'm going to end up choosing Yale so I can stay in Connecticut with/near my mom so I can still come home on the weekend's to hangout with her and my grandfather also went there and is always talking about it and I know he wants me to go there.'' she tells him

''oh really?'' he questions her

''yea'' she tells him

''ok I think it's good that you want to stay in Connecticut to be close to your mom, so I guess this also mean's I will be choosing Yale because if I was to choose Princton I will be all the way down in New Jersery and not be able to come and see you to/so much.'' he tells her

''good I think you have made the right choice.'' she tells him and smiles

''good me too.'' he tells her and kisses her head and continue;s to hold her close as the night grow's colder.

a little while later

''hey baby it's getting colder out do you want to do inside and get warm and watch a movie?'' he asks her

''yea sure let's go.'' she tells him

''ok'' he says

They get up and go inside the house and Rory put's a movie in and they cuddle on the couch together 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Rory start's to get up

''hey where ya going baby?'' Tristen asks her

''I'm going to put my pajama's on I'll be right back.'' she tells him

''ok I'll be here.'' he tells her

''ok'' she says and walks ot her room and shut's her door and change's into her pajama's real quick and comes back out into the livingroom and lift's the blanket and sit's on the couch and cuddle's with Tristen again.

Rory goes to get up off the couch.

''mmm where you going baby?'' Tristan asks her

''kitchen are you hungry or thirsty can I get you anything?'' Rory asks him

''no I'm good babe maybe just some water.'' he tells her

''ok be right back'' she tells him and goes into the kitchen.

Rory gets Tristan some water from the water bottle and then make's herself some hot chocolate and grab's a bag of marmellows and bring's everything back into the livingroom and hand's Tristan his water

''thank's babe'' he says to her

''welcome'' she says and smiles

Lorelai comes down the stair's.

''oh hi mom.'' Rory says

''hey sweetie.'' Lorelai says to her

''um mom this is my boyfriend Tristn...Tristen this is my mom Lorelai.'' Rory says to him

''I know who he is sweetie you've been dating for month's now.'' Lorelai says

''nice to see you again Tristan.'' she tells him

''yea you too.'' he says

''so what colleges did you get into/'' Lorelai asks Tristan

''oh Yale and Princeton to be with my baby my one and only girl and love of my life.'' he tells her and smiles at Rory

Rory smiles back at him.

''oh good that's nice and sweet of you but you shouldn't go to Yale just because Rory is going there and you want to be with her because if you think Princeton is a better school for you then go to Princeton.'' Lorelai tells him

''but I love her and I do want to be with her and for us to be together.'' he tells her

''oh ok well I'm tired so I'm going to bed g-night kid's.'' Lorelai says

''ok night mom.'' Rory says and gives her a kiss on her cheek.

''night Lorelai.'' Tristan says

''g-night.'' she says and head's upstair's

Rory smiles then get's back on the couch underneath the blanket with Tristan and snuggles and cuddles with him.

so what are you drinking?'' Tristan asks her

''oh hot chocolate you want some?'' she asks him

''oh no I'm good sweetie.'' he tells her

''ok'' she says and pays attention to the TV. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

''I find your mother truley and completely fascinating.'' Tristen tells her

''Funny - so does she.'' Rory tells him

''So what about your mom is she going to be okay when you go off to college?'' Tristen asks her

''She's so cool.'' he tells her

''Of course she's cool and will be cool she's waited for me to go off to college my entire life going up it's basically all she ever talked about.'' she tells him

''She s the essence of cool. Cool s her street name. She s got it monogrammed on her towels and everything.'' Rory tells him

''wow.'' he says

''yup'' Rory says and takes a deep breath in.

''Oh my god I'm so exhausted.'' Rory says in an exhausted tone laying with her head against his chest.

''shh go to sleep then.'' Tristen tells her stroking her head

''mmm yea no not yet I still want to spend time with you I don't want to go to sleep yet.'' she tells him

''ok whatever you want.'' he tells her

Tristen rub's her back softly.

''you know if you keep that up I will fall asleep on you.'' she tells him

''shh I know.'' he says and smiles and keep's rubbing her back while they watch the movie together.

Rory finally falls asleep with her head and her hand on Tristen's chest with his hand on her back. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

In the morning Rory start's to wake up on Tristen's chest and rub's her eye's and look's around and realize's that she is still lying on top of him so she smile's down at her sleeping boyfriend and smiles and kisses him softly.

Tristen start's to wake up and rub's his eyes then opens them.

''Morning sleepy head time to wake up are you hungry?'' she asks him

''Morning'' he says and smiles'' and yeah I am'' he tells her

''ok well get up and we can get some breakfast come on'' she says and get's off of him and take's him into the kitchen.

''so we have cereal and pop tart's what would you like? she asks him''you want some coffee?'' she asks him

''oh no thank's I'm not really a big coffee drinker do you got any chocolate milk?'' he asks her

''yeah we always have chocolate milk would you like me to make you some?'' she asks him

''No I can do/make it'' he tells her

''ok'' she says and get's him out the stuff to make his chocolate milk.

''thank's'' he says

''anytime is coco puff's good with you?'' she asks him

'sound's great that is my favorite kind of breakfast cereal.'' he tells her

''ok great!'' she says and gets them the cereal,bowls, spoon's, and milk out of the firdge and put's them on the kitchen table.

Tristen makes then sit's down with his chocolate milk next to her at the table.

''so how are you not a coffee drinker?'' she asks him as she's eating her coco puff's

''I don't really know I never really liked it.'' he tells her

''oh ok it's like me and my mom's favorite beverage.'' she tells him

''oh...oh I know that.'' he tells her and goes back to eating his coco puff's 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Rory smile at him ''so did you sleep good?'' she asks him

''yeah I did...did you?'' he asks her

''yeah I was very comfortble.'' she tells him

''that's because you slept on top of me all night.'' he says

''you should of woke me up to tell me to get off I would of gotten off of you.'' she tells him

''no there was no waking you up you were dead asleep but I really didn't mind it.'' he tells her

Lorelai comes down the stair's into the kitchen.

''Morning didn't mind what?'' she asks him

''Morning...and Nothing.''Rory tells her

''Morning...sleeping on top of me all night.'' Tristen says

''Whoa ok wow too much information for the mommy first thing in the morning that is a wow so don't want to go there kind of a subject thing to hear from my daughter and her boyfriend.'' Lorelai tells them

''I'm just going to get/pour myself a cup of coffee then go and get ready for work.'' she tells them

''ok good sound's good.'' Rory says

Lorelai pour's her coffee and leaves the kitchen and goes back upstair's to get ready for work.

''so what do you want to do today?'' Rory asks him

''I'll do whatever you want to do.'' he tells her and pour's himself some more coco puffs.

''oh ok.'' Rory says and nods. 


End file.
